


Underfell

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Protective Sans, Underfell, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Sans, other characters yes but uhhhh they're not as important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another timeline, Frisk falls down the hole and into the world of the monsters. But this time... Everything is bit off... Everything is... Darker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.  
One day war broke out between the two races.  
The humans were fed up with the monsters evil doings.  
After a long and deadly battle, humans were victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.  
Many years later…  
MT. Ebott 201X  
Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.  
The child looked over the mountain and saw the hole.  
They then tripped, and fell down the hole and in to the world of monsters.  
This is UNDERFELL.

The teenager slowly pushed themselves up from the bed of flowers. Their hair was short and dark brown. They wore a stripped black and red shirt with long sleeves and black shorts that stopped above their knees. As they got up they sat in the bed of flowers. “It didn’t work…?” They sighed and stood up. They looked up above them and felt the warmth of the sun on their face. Little did they know that would be the last sunlight they would see for a long time. They figured there was nothing else they could do but walk forward.

As they made their way to next room they heard quiet sobbing. “Oh… Excuse me…”

The flower looked up and growled, but quickly stopped when they realized it was a human and not a monster. “Oh…” The flower’s eyes lit up. “Chara?! Is it really you?”

The teenager shook their head. “No… I’m sorry…” They gave the flower and apologizing smile. “My name is Frisk…”

The flower looked up at the human. “Oh… I’m sorry.” The flower sighed. “Nice to meet you Frisk… My name is Flowey… Flowey the Flower.” He looked away. “I thought you were someone else.”

Frisk frowned. “I’m sorry I could not be that person.”

The flower looked up again, extremely confused. “What? Don’t apologize for that.” He began to look very worried. “Oh no… You can’t be that kind down here. You’ll die with the first monster you encounter!”

“Die?” They asked. They smiled. “I think I could try to befriend everyone down here.”

The flower had an incredulous look. “Human, are serious?! Everyone down here was just waiting for another human to fall down here. They’ll kill you on sight!”

Frisk frowned and moved down to be closer to Flowey. “I can at least try right?” They gave him a warm smile.

He didn’t speak for a moment. “If you die… I’ll never be able to live with myself.” He sighed.” You’re just as naïve as Chara…”

Frisk hears the name once again. “Who was Chara?”

The flower’s eyes widened at the question. “Just… A uh… Old friend of mine…”

They made a look of interest. “Are they down here? Can I meet them?” The flower made a blank expression before crying softly. “Ah! W- wait! What did I say?”

“They’re dead. They have been… For quite some time…” He tried to smile. “I guess I’m still not over it…”

Frisk tried to sympathetic. “They must have been really close to you.” They lightly petted the flower’s petals. “They were lucky to know someone as kind as you.”

Flowey didn’t speak. In fact he turned away. He now faced the exit. “Yeah. Hey Toriel could be coming through soon!”

“Toriel?” Frisk asked.

“Yes! She’s the caretaker of the Ruins! She makes her rounds to check for fallen humans.” Flowey grimaced. “She bakes them into… Pies…”

Frisk gasped. “Really? That’s so icky…”

They heard footsteps coming closer. Flowey shrieked. “Run!” He then disappeared into the ground.

Frisk, on the other hand, had nowhere to go. They looked around before just closing their eyes and preparing for the monster who was on the way.

A large… Goat monster walked in. Her horns tall but not too tall and they reminded Frisk of demons. She wore a black dress with slits on both side. Her fur was clean and white, while her eyes were yellow, the pupils red. Her ears were long, like a puppy, Frisk thought. She looked… Kind and motherly.

She gave Frisk a warm smile. “Hello my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.”


	2. The Ruins and Napstablook

“Come, my child.” She put out a hand. Frisk was hesitant to take it. “Oh, I understand. You may be scared of me. That flower sure does like to spout lies.” She smiled.

“You know about Flowey?” They asked quietly.

“Well I didn’t know the thing had a name.” Toriel changed the topic of conversation. “Well… If you ever decide to change your mind. I’ll be in my home at the end of the Ruins. Frisk nodded. “But, first… Take this!” She handed the child a cellphone. It was very old fashioned. She smiled and quickly walked the way she came.

Frisk opened their mouth, but she was too far to hear their thank you. “Flowey? They called out.

He popped up behind them. “Oh, thank God, you’re alive!” He made a look of confusion. “What she spared you?”

Frisk tilted their head. “I guess so…”

“Wait no… She didn’t even initiate battle!” He took his leaf and rubbed his makeshift chin. “What’s her plan…?”

“She seems very nice.” Frisk said with a smile.

Flowey glared at them. “Well, she’s not. She’s evil.”

Frisk ignored his comment. “I think I’ll take her up on her offer.” 

“Oh my God… Frisk! How can you be so naïve!”

“C’mon Flowey… How bad can she be?”

“She’s terrible! Trust me! I should know!” Flowey hissed.

“How come?” Frisk questioned.

Flowey’s eyes widened. “I… I’ve known her longer…”

They picked up that he might not like talking about that and backed down. “Okay…”

Frisk continued walking through the Ruins. Flowey said he’d catch up with them when they came to a stop. They slowly walked through what was called ‘The Ruins’. It was very frightening. The place was very dark and the walls were red. Frisk swore they saw glowing eyes in the shadows just waiting to jump out at them. As they walked they came across a small creature.

“Oh…” Frisk smiled. “Hello-?”

Flowey popped out of the ground and in between Frisk and the monster. “Frisk be careful! This is a Froggit!” The monster seemed to flip their imaginary hair. Flowey cringed before speaking again. “Their defense is 4 and attack is 4.” The flower smirked. “Easy kill if you ask me. I say go for it! Whack it with your stick!” Flowey moved out of their way and behind them.

Frisk clung to their stick as the creature growled at them. “Um…” They placed the stick on the ground and walked forward. “Hello… You um… You look very nice today!”

“Frisk!” The flower began to panic.

The Froggit gasped. It had never been complimented before. It blushed before croaking. “Thank you!” It hopped away and Frisk gave it a wave.

Flowey simply stared at the whole thing in disbelief. “What the hell?” He looked at Frisk as they walked up ahead.

As Frisk walked in the room their phone began to ring. They took their phone out their pocket and answered it. “Um… Hello?”

“Hello my child!” It was Toriel. Frisk smiled. Her voice was so welcoming. “Are you still on your way to my home? I hope you are not hurt.”

“Yes, ma’am. I am.” Frisk was so happy to meet the kind people down here. They thought it wouldn’t be so bad to be stuck down here.

“Excellent!” There was a hint of deceit in her voice that Frisk could not detect. “So! Do you prefer beef or chicken?”

“Huh?” What an odd question… “Well… um… Beef?” Frisk didn’t know how they meant it. For all they knew she was talking about tacos.

“Hm… I see.” She laughed slightly. “Well… See you soon!”

Frisk looked at the phone in confusion and continued to walk when suddenly the phone rang again. “Hello?”

“You do dislike chicken, do you? I know what your preference is but…” She sighed. “I understand.” She hung up again.

Frisk was now even more confused. They continued through the Ruins encountering many more monsters. Frisk somehow befriended them all much to Flowey’s disbelief. They also encountered traps and weak floors. Flowey tried to help them as best as he could. It seemed like Frisk was so close to dying at times but they always made it through.

Frisk walked into another room. They had been stopped because there was someone on lying on the floor. It was saying ‘Z’ over and over again out loud. Their eyes were closed tight. He was obviously trying to fake sleep. It was kind of sad to say the very least.

Flowey popped up behind Frisk. “You should move it with force.”

Frisk looked back and again at the person. “That wouldn’t be nice. I’ll try to be soft with it!” Frisk lightly patted the person.

The ghost had engaged Frisk in battle.

“Ah!” Frisk stepped back,

“Can a guy just pretend to sleep in peace?” They huffed. “I was doing so you wouldn’t bother me. But, obviously you’re just as rude as ever.”

Frisk shook their head. “I-! I’m sor-!” The ghost began to cry on Frisk. Unfortunately they were not normal tears. Frisk HP had dropped. “Ouch!”

Flowey moved in between them. “Be careful, Frisk!” He looked at the ghost and hissed. They simply rolled their eyes. “This is Nastablook.” They were a black ghost with red eyes. “Their attack is 5 and defense 4.” Flowey smiled. “You might be able to take them with some determination.”

Frisk looked at them. “I’m not gonna fight anyone Flowey!” The Flower groaned and got out of their way.

“Good luck with that human…” The ghost cried on them yet again.

“Hey! Please…” Frisk pleaded. “Um… Hey, we don’t have to fight.” Frisk smiled. “You seem like you’re kinder then you let on.” The ghost growled and attacked again. Frisk dogged the best they could be for speaking again. “I believe in you. You don’t have to be lonely. I’ll be your friend.”

Nastablook’s eyes widened. “What makes you think I’m lonely?!”

“You were here all by yourself. You said you didn’t want to be bothered… And you’re crying…” Frisk explained.

“Tears of frustration! They’re fighting tears!” They huffed. “Okay… Maybe I do want a friend… What’s it to you? I tried to kill you. Just fight back!”

“I’ll be your friend.” Frisk gave him a kind smile. “If you let me…”

Nastablook stopped in their tracks. “You’re really dumb.” Frisk winced. “But, I’ll spare you this time. Don’t think this is me accepting your friend request.” The ghost disappeared into the room.

“What are you doing?” Flowey threw up his leaves and decided to give up on helping them fight.

“Mercy is always the way to go.” They smiled before they kept moving forward.


	3. Toriel

Later on… Frisk finally made it to the end of the ruins. There was nice house there. It was small and looked as if there could be a family there. Frisk wondered if Toriel had a family. They glanced at their HP. It was pretty low. 3/20. They hoped she had food waiting. Frisk began to walk up to the door.

Toriel walked outside the second Frisk thought about knocking. “My child you have finally come!” She smiled. “Let me heal you. I do not want to make it too easy.”

Frisk tilted their head as they followed Toriel inside. Frisk looked back to see if Flowey would follow, but he was gone. Frisk looked around Toriel’s home. It was rather dark. The color scheme here was black rather than red like the rest of the Ruins. It gave Frisk a chill.

“Welcome to your new home small one!” She smiled as she sniffed the air. “Do you smell that? It’s a beef and chicken pie.” She chuckled just a bit. “I know it sounds different, but I insist it is good!”

Frisk smiled. They were just happy that she was so kind. “Thank you, Toriel.”

Toriel gestured for them to follow her to the right. “I have another surprise for you.”

Frisk thought about the first thing she said. ‘New Home’. She doesn’t mean that…

Frisk stopped next to Toriel as they reached the top of the hallway. “Come along.” Toriel grabbed their hand and walked them to the door. “This your new bedroom. Theirs a comfy bed in their just for you!” She patted their head lightly. Something else quickly caught her attention. “Oh dear… Is that something burning?” She laughed lightly. “Make yourself at home.” She said before almost running away.

Frisk watched her go then turned to their new room. They walked inside and looked around. In the shoe box there were several different shoe sizes it was unnerving. There were no clothes in the closest. All the toys in the box at the end of the bed didn’t even cross their mind till that second. They were all pretty dusty. Frisk yawned before climbing into the bed and drifting off to sleep.

When they woke the lights were off and there was a slice of pie on the floor. They got out of bed and picked it up. They figured they should save it for later. They walked through the house and into the living room. They saw Toriel reading a book. From a distance they could not read what it said.

“So… um… Toriel…?” Frisk began to twiddle their fingers. “When can I go home?”

“My child…” She put down the book. “This is your home now. Youre going to stay here with me. Forever.”

Frisk’s stomach dropped. “Huh?” They finally got a closer look at the book. ‘101 Ways to Cook Humans.’ They stepped back. “Um… Can you please tell me how to get home?”

Toriel got up and Frisk nearly jumped back. “I’ll be right back.” She ran into the next room.

Frisk, being awfully curious, decided to follow. They went the way she went and figured they should go down the stairs. It was very quiet and ominous. They continued to walk down the hallway when they found Toriel.

“You wish to return ‘home’, do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one way ticket to the rest of the underground.” She paused. “I’m going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again.” She laughed quietly. “Now be a good child and go upstairs.” She walked ahead.

Frsik had made a decision to find out what is happening, so they followed. Toriel was there again. “Every human that comes down here meets the same fate.” She huffed. “I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave.” She smirks. “They die.”

Frisk takes a step forward. “You naïve child… If you leave the ruins… They… Asgore… will kill you.” She looks down. “I want to be the one…” She laughed louder than she ever has. “I’ll make it quick for you.” She walked ahead.

Frisk now knew what Flowey was talking about. She was not kind. Very dangerous it seems. But Frisk was determined. They were going to make it home. Maybe even befriend the woman along the way. Frisk ran after her.

“Are you dumb?” She glanced back at them. “I said it would be painless, but do you really want to die?” Frisk didn’t say a word. “Alright… But this is your last warning.” She continued the long path. Frisk quickly followed.

Toriel stopped in front of door and Frisk walked close behind. “You’re really determined to die.” She chuckled. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Toriel had engaged Frisk in battle.

“Ah!” Frisk stepped back. “Toriel.”

“You should’ve listened to that idiot flower my child…” She smirked. “It’s always nice to have a fresh human pie.” She giggled lightly. “Asgore will be so happy…”’

Frisk kept backing up till they heard a shout. They now regretted following her into battle. “Hey move up, kid. There’s no escape.” Flowey called out.

Frisk turned around and crouched down to his level. “Flowey… Help me! What do I do? I don’t know if I can befriend her! She’s so misleading and confusing…”

Flowey seemed indifferent to the whole situation. “Fight her or do what you were doing…” He turned away. “Her attack is 80 and so is her defense…” Flowey sighed. “It was nice knowing you, Frisk…”

They stood up and looked at Toriel. She had an unsettling smile on her face when she drew fire from her fingertips. “Asgore will be so happy… In fact everyone will be! I might even be…” She scoffed. “Liked!” Her face darkened. “Too bad I won’t like them back.”

Suddenly Frisk knew what it was like in this world. No one like, loved, or cared about each other. It sounds so… Sad. “Toriel…” Frisk walked towards her.

Flowey looked up. He so desperately wanted to scream ‘Stay back!’ and ‘Just don’t fight her!’ But… He could do nothing about this inevitable fight. He just stared. He felt tears on the way, but he just had to watch his friend die.

“You say… You wouldn’t care if anyone liked you?” Frisk kept their distance. “Do you have a spouse? Or children by any chance?”

Her eyes widened. She then growled and began to throw fire at Frisk. “Being nosey can get you in some real trouble. Don’t go dipping in other people’s business.

Frisk dogged best they could though still got hit with one or two fire balls.

“10/20” Flowey mumbled. Half their health. It’s going to be over with quick at least.

Frisk tried to compose themselves best they could. No other creatures took so much health at one go. They continued to talk. “I think I can assume you did or once did…”

“Stop it! Shut up!” She attacked once again. Frisk dogged luckily not getting hit this time. “Quit moving you brat!” She attempted to attack twice, but something inside stopped her. She simply growled.

“You… Do you miss them?” Frisk knew they were prodding like hell. And being rather rude, but in this world they learned they had to push people. “Can I ask what happened?”

Toriel paused. Flowey looked over at the goat monster. He didn’t realize, but he had started crying. He was waiting for a response just as Frisk was. “He didn’t love me anyways.” She got angrier as she held back tears. “He didn’t love anyone! What’s it you?! I don’t care if neither of them loved me!” She attacked with all her might. Yet it still wasn’t enough to kill Frisk.

Frisk was on the ground and in a lot of pain “God…”

“1/20” Flowey mumbled.

“Toriel… You… When I first met you… You were so kind… Kinder than my parents. I wanted to call you mom, because that’s what you felt like. So welcoming and protective. Were you like that with your kids?”

She stopped and stared and Frisk. “Perhaps I wasn’t the kindest… I just… No one loves down here… Why should I?”

Frisk looked up. “Do you love?”

“I keep myself from loving.” Toriel wasn’t trying to attack anymore.

“Do you love though?”

She began to tear up. “I have loved many that have gone and left. I lot of them died by my hand…” Tears streamed down her face. “I can’t kill another!” She put her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

Flowey looked at Toriel then Frisk. He hesitated before saying his words. “U- um… You can get her now Frisk! She’s vulnerable!”

Frisk looked back at Flowey then at Toriel. Frisk spared her.

“Wh- what? Y- you spared me? Wh- why?” She tried to wipe away the flow of tears but failed. “I nearly killed you.”

“I just want to do the right thing, Mom.” Frisk smiled. “Why sould I hurt you because you hurt me?”

“Oh Frisk…” Toriel ran towards and swopped them up in a hug. She seems to have healed Frisk as well. “My child… I will not lie to you. You may not make it once you leave the ruins. I offer that you stay here with me…” Frisk hugged Toriel back and thought a moment. Eventually Toriel sighed. “I cannot do that. You must go home… You fell down here on accident, right?”

Frisk did not reply to her question. “I guess I should try to go home.” They simply avoided it.

“My child… If your parents are as bad as you claim… I’ll kill them.” Frisk winced. “Um… Give them a stern talking to? And then claim you as my own.” She laughed lightly as she put Frsik down. “You might not want that pie… It is um… Made out of something you won’t like.”

Frisk had an idea and quickly gave the pie back. “Thank God, I didn’t eat it…”

“Instead I give you this. It’s one-hundred percent beef!” Toriel gave Frisk a different slice of pie.

“Be good my child.” She opened the door to the rest of the underground and let them walk through.

Soon Frisk made their way down a long red hallway.


	4. Sans and Papyrus

After Frisk made it through the long hallway they found Flowey under a light. They smiled, glad to see their friend again. "Flowey…" They walked over and crouched down to his level.

He simply looked up at them. It was as if he was holding back something. Suddenly he started to cry uncontrollably. "Frisk I can't believe you're alive. I was so worried, I thought she would kill you. You only had 1 hp you and were so close to death and I was so scared. I thought I'd lose you forever, but here you are. And I'm still gonna lose you anyway because flowers can't travel!" He said one sentence right after another. No breaks or pauses in between

"What? Flowey calm down…" Frisk smiled. "I found a plant pot along the way." They pulled it out of their inventory. "Wanna get in?"

Flowey's eyes were big. It was as if he was meeting his true love. "I can get in the pot!"

Frisk dug up Flowey with their hands and put him in the pot. They patted down the dirt so he could stay intact. "Are you good?" They stood with the pot in their hands.

Flowey smiled. "Yep! Onward!"

Frisk walked ahead and they were soon on the other side of another door. There was snow on the ground so it was pretty cold. Frisk shivered. "Where are we now?"

"On our way to Snowdin."Flowey stated. He moved closer to Frisk. Frisk was walking down a long path till they came across a stick. "Looks pretty heavy… Let's keep moving."

They continued to walk when they heard the stick behind them break. "What was that?" Frisk began to walk faster. "Nothing nothing. It's nothing!" As they continued to walk they glanced back and swear they saw someone following them. "Flowey I'm scared." Frisk looked down. He was shaking in his pot.

Soon they came a stop in front of a bridge when they heard footsteps approach them. "Frisk. Why aren't we moving? Frisk!" They were frozen in their steps and possibly freaking out all in their head.

The footsteps stopped right behind them. "Human…"The voice was dark and menacing. "Don't you know how to greet new pal?" The person chuckled. "Turn around and shake my hand."

Frisk's expression was sheer terror as they turned and put out their hand. The other person grabbed it. Frisk jumped back and shrieked. The person shocked them.

"Heh." The person winked. "Woops you got the hand with the buzzer." He showed the child his hand. Frisk shook their hand because it sure did hurt. "No way in hell… You're human arn'tcha? How aren't you dead?"

Frisk clung to the flower pot they held. "I honestly don't know…"

"Heh, whatever. Well. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He wore a black jacket that had white fluff on the hood and red shirt. His shorts were black as well with gold stripes. His tennis shoes red and so were his socks that stopped a little high. And… He had sharp teeth. One was gold. "What is that thing in your hands?"

Flowey got really close to Frisk to be further away from Sans. "Um…My friend."

He rolled his eyes. "Friends with plants, huh? My brother told me something like that." He looked at the human. "Well. I'm sentry and I should be killing you right now… But, I don't like to listen to people."

Whether he was going to kill them or not, Frisk was still scared of him. "Oh, thank you… I think?"

"Don't thank me." Suddenly his eyes went black. "I can still kill you in one hit." Frisk stepped back, horrified. His eyes came back and he began to laugh. "Wow, you're easy to mess with!"

Frisk didn't even feel like they were going to get murdered anymore. They just felt bullied. "Why is no one down here kind in the slightest?"

"Kindness isn't a word anyone's vocabulary here." He looked at the human. "I won't be the one to kill you, but my brother… He's always on the lookout for humans. He tries to kill them on sight but somehow they always got away." He smirked. "But considering how nice you are… You seem easy. I'll help you out, kid." He gestured for Frisk to follow him through the bars above the bridge.

Frisk followed and they came to a stop. There was red lamp with a black shade. It seemed… Conveniently shaped. There was also a stand. Hotdogs could possibly be sold there. "Is your brother really that dangerous?"

"Like I said, to you, yes." He looked ahead and pointed to the lamp. "You should hide behind there if you value your life in any way."

Frisk gave him an unamused look before hiding behind the lamp with Flowey. Soon after another skeleton who Frisk could assume was his brother running through. "Sans!"

"Sup, bro."

"You know what is up, you moron!" He crossed his arms. He wore a black shirt and pants with a red belt. He had a red scarf around his neck and boots… That were also red. Red and black has got to be the theme here. Frisk looked down. And they fit it! "It's been over a week and you've done absolutely nothing!" He boomed. "You just sit at your station and sleep! What are you doing now?!"

"Looking at this super cool lamp." Frisk panicked. Why would he bring attention to them? Come one Frisk, no one here is trustworthy. "You should check it out."

"I will not 'check it out' because I am not an idiot like you!" He scoffed. "Simple minds are entertained by the simplest things." He huffed. "What if another human comes through? I know I missed last weeks, but this time I will capture and kill them!"

Sans smirked. "You missed the last six. What makes you think, you'll get this one. I mean you might if you look at this cool ass lamp."

"You're so dumb, Sans! Asses are only cool if you sit on ice!" He realized talking to his brother would get him nowhere and walked back the way he came. Sans laughed at his brother's comment. Frisk assumed he made the joke on purpose. "No laughing!" His brother called.

He immediately stopped. "I wasn't!" Red came across his cheeks as Frisk walked from behind the lamp. "You might want to get going. He could come back and… Well… Y'know."

Frisk sighed before they began to walk ahead. "This is scary…" They mumbled.

"Hey kid." Sans called out. "Maybe you should meet him. He's not any real danger unless he engages you in battle. He won't immediately. He has manners." He turned the other way. "I'll meet you up ahead." He said before walking the completely opposite direction.

Frisk watched him. "What? This way…" They shook their head and continued walking.


	5. Papyrus' Traps

Frisk came across one or two monsters along the way. A comedian and an overconfident ice cube. Frisk immediately befriended the two despite Flowey telling them to fight.

"I told you Flowey, I won't fight!" Frisk smiled triumphantly.

"Oh yeah? Well now you're 12/20! What if you become 0/20?"

Frisk stopped. They looked away from Flowey. "Then, I'll just be dead, then…"

Flowey crossed his leaves and huffed. "Well, I don't want that!"

"Well… Toriel warned…" They said before they continued walking.

"She could be lying! She's a liar!" Flowey said as Frisk rolled their eyes.

Soon they came to a stop when they saw two brothers conversing. "So, about what I was saying about Undyne…" Papyrus began.

The two looked to the left and saw Frisk enter the area. Then they looked back at each other. Then Frisk. Then each other. Then Frisk. And it went on like that for a while till they turned away from Frisk.

"Sans! Holy shit, is that a human?!" He glanced back. "And why are they holding an oddly familiar flower?"

"Actually, I think it might be a rock…" Sans smirked. Frisk looked at the rock behind them.

"Oh…" Papyrus sounded defeated.

"But what's that in front of the rock?" Sans looked up at his brother.

"Oh my God!" He turned back and so did Sans. "That's a human, right?"

"Yeah, bro."

"Oh shit! I finally did it! Undyne will… I'll be so… I might be… Liked! People might like me!" Papyrus looked up in the air imagining his unconfirmed future.

"Don't get crazy now… Liked?" He chuckled. "I mean I don't even like you."

"Shut up Sans. I don't need someone like you liking me." He cleared his throat. "Attention, human! You will not make it out of Snowdin alive! I, the Terribly Great Papyrus, will have your head on a silver platter for the even greater Undyne! And she will give it to the greatest Asgore!"

Flowey nearly fainted in his pot. "A silver platter, huh?" Frisk commented.

Sans looked at the teenager as Papyrus raised an eyebrow. "Is that sass, human?"

Frisk stepped back. "Um…N- no. I would never…" Sans looked at his brother as his eye turned red and the other disappeared. "N- not to the Great Papyrus."

"Hm? You aren't a fan are you?" Papyrus crossed his arms. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've already heard of me!"

"O- of course I am!" Frisk smiled nervously. "Who wouldn't be! You're so terribly amazing!"

Sans eyes went back to normal and mouthed, "Smart kid."

Frisk knows how to get him now. Papyrus was beaming. "Perhaps you're not some dumb human after all!" He laughed a rather odd laugh. "Nyeh heh heh! I won't kill you immediately now. You can go through my traps and puzzles. He left the area and Frisk and Sans by themselves.

"Nice knowing you kid." Frisk would have been frightened by his comment but his wink made them feel calm. Sans followed his brother.

"Sans seems… Nice…" Frisk smiled.

Flowey screeched. "No! Frisk! Stop giving everyone the benefit of the doubt!"

Frisk hugged the pot. "It's fine Flowey… Things went well with Toriel, right?" They began to walk ahead.

Flowey rolled his eyes. "She was fluke…" He looked away.

Frisk continued till they came across some kind of stand. They sat down Flowey and picked up a piece of paper that laid there. "There's a note… 'You observe the well-crafted sentry station. Who could have built this, you ponder. I bet it was that famous and liked royal guardsman. Note: Not yet a famous and liked royal guardsman.'" Frisk smiled. "Papyrus is an interesting person."

Frisk took Flowey again and continued to walk through Snowdin. Frisk encountered a dog-like creature who could only see you when you moved. That fact they could be right there and not be seen made Frisk giggle. They almost got caught a couple of times. Soon they found Sans standing just before some snow and ice.

They walked over to him. "Hey, kid. You're still around?" They nodded with a smile. "Well aren't you glad to be alive. Well just to prolong the time till your inevitable death I'll tell you somethin'. My brother has a very special attack. If you see a blue attack. Don't move and it won't hurt you. Imagine a stop sign. When you see it, good people like you, stop. Imagine a blue stop sign. So when you fight 'em and see blue, stop."

Frisk nodded. "Blue stop signs." They mumbled to themselves and continued to walk. "Thank you, Sans!" they called back.

Sans watched them go. "Poor kid is gonna get murdered." He sighed. Though he joked with them he knew the truth.

Frisk walked ahead till they came across some ice. Despite Flowey saying they should walk around Frisk slid across and stopped at a sign. "North: Ice. South: Ice. West: Ice. East: Snowdin Town!" Frisk smiled.

"And more ice…" Flowey added. They both laughed just a bit before moving on to the next area. There was a patch of land before them.

Frisk walked in to Papyrus yelling at Sans. But, perhaps he yelled everything. "You're so lazy! You were napping all night!"

Sans rolled his eyes. "I think that's called… Sleeping."

Papyrus crossed his arms. "Excuses, excuses!" He looked over and saw that Frisk walked over. "Oh-ho!" He said with a devious smile. "The human arrives! In order to kill you… My brother and I have created some puzzles." He scoffed. "Though mine are actually better." He smiled. "I think you'll find this one… Quite shocking!" He stuck where a nose should have been up in the air. "For you see, this is the invisible… Electrocution maze!"

Flowey's eyes widened. "Electrocution…"

"When you touch the walls of the maze," He holds out a shiny ball. "The orb will administer a zap! It will kill any human instantly!" He smirks. "Sound fun? Because the likelihood that you will have any fun is actually rather small." He crosses his arms. "Okay, you can go ahead now."

Frisk hesitates before walking forward into the area. "Hope I'm lucky…" They walked forward and Papyrus was then the one that got shocked.

He stood there dumbfounded. "Sans! What did your small idiot brain tell you to do!?" He began to stomp his feet. "You're lucky I didn't die!"

Sans rolled his eyes. "I think the human has to hold the orb, moron."

"Hmp… I guess you're right…" He walked through the maze which he seem to know by heart, for he did not hit a single wall. He handed Frisk the orb and walked back through. "Try again."

Frisk looked down at the ground. He left tracks in the snow. They smiled and followed the path he left. "Done!"

"Incredible, you slippery snail! You solved it so easily… Too easily!" He smiled. "However the next puzzle will not be so easy!" He turned the way the four would go. "It is designed by my brother, Sans! He may be dumb, but you will surely be confounded. I know I am! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

"Hey… Thanks. My brother is never this happy. He's not smiling, but I can tell." Sans gave them a slight smile. "By the way… See that outfit he's wearing? We made that a few weeks ago for a contest. Darkest and edgiest outfit. He didn't win, but he still hasn't worn anything since. He says he thinks it's cool and that's all that matters."

Frisk smiled. "He's confident."

Sans rolled his eyes. "Too confident if you ask me."

Frisk shrugged and kept moving ahead. They came across and bunny with some type of vendor uniform on. He was leaning on the ice-cream stand. "Uhg… Can't a guy get some business around here?"

Frisk heard him and got a big smile. They walked over. "I'll buy some!" It was more of a pity buy, but they can't admit that. The bunny smirked and took their money before running off. "Hey! Wait!" Frisk checked the stand and it was empty. "Great…"

"Dammit… Frisk, I told you not to be so naïve…" Flowey shook his head.

"I just wanted to help…" They kept walking and came across Sans. They looked back then at Sans again. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" He didn't wait for them to answer. "Saw you get your money stolen. Don't trust street sellers. It'd be better to go in somewhere to buy things."

"Thanks, Sans…" They held the flower close, still upset they lost their money.

Sans looked at them. "Y'know… before you came. I took the last of his ice-cream." Took. Not bought. He handed them one. "Heals 15 hp, kid."

Frisk happily took it despite Flowey's silent protest. "How are you the kindest one down here?"

He shook his head. "I'm not."

Frisk eyed him for a second before moving on. They eventually kicked a slippery snowball into a hole after a few tries before sliding around on the ice. Soon they walked the rest of the way and found Sans and Papyrus.

"Human! I hope you're ready for…" He looked down at the piece of paper that laid on the ground. "Sans! Where the hell is the puzzle?"

"It's right there. On the ground." He smiled. "Trust me. There's no way they can get past this one."

Frisk walked over and picked up the paper with one hand. They glanced over the word search and laughed quietly. It made Sans smile as he heard it. They dropped it back on the ground and walked in front of the two brothers.

"Sans! That didn't do anything!" He glared at his brother.

"Whoops." He smirked. "I knew I should've used a crossword instead."

"Crossword?!" He stomped his foot. "These traps should be killing them!"

"They could get a papercut." He suggested.

"No, Sans! Why do I have such an idiot for a brother…" He walked ahead.

Frisk walked over to Sans. "I see you liked it." He winked. "Good luck out there, kid."

Frisk smiled before they kept moving. They came across a table and a microwave. "There's a note on the ground." Flowey pointed out.

"'Human! Please enjoy this totally not poisonous spaghetti.'" Frisk huffed and looked at the plate. "Whether it's poisonous or not… It's frozen." They smiled and shook their head as they walked ahead.

They came across a sign. "'Warning: Dog Marriage'" Flowey read. "Great…"

Frisk came across a dog whose neck seemed to become longer every time they petted. The dog might've nearly killed them, but Frisk considered it worth it. Right after a trap made from spikes they found the two married dogs. Frisk had to roll around in snow before she gave the two a loving pet. They confused them for a weird puppy. Frisk sighed in relief as they left. They came across another trap before they saw Papyrus. Alone this time. They were kind of scared.

Papyrus looked over at them. "What?! How did you avoid my trap?" He looked away. "You're smarter then you look." He crossed his arms and looked up. "Spaghetti is dumb anyways. I'll make you some chicken alfredo later! It won't be poison this time. I mean… It was never poison." He laughed before running off.

Frisk followed and saw him standing by some trees. They walked over. "My brother started a sock collection recently. How saddening… Sometime I wonder what he would do without such an awesome and evil guy taking care of him. He'd probably be dead."

Frisk kept walking till they came across another puzzle. Papyrus offered to help if they were "Too stupid" to get it. Frisk figured it out eventually and walked through. They spoke to Sans, who was on the other side of the spikes and continued their journey. They came across another puzzle that Papyrus took what seemed like forever to explain. It turned out to rather simple, though.

Frisk stopped to talk to Sans again. "My brother is pretty okay at cooking. In another life, maybe you can try it."

They winced at his words before they kept moving ahead. They came across another puzzle and another dog. They got through both with a struggle, but they always seem to make it through. Soon they came across a bridge and walked across. They saw Sans and Papyrus at the end.

"Human! This is your final and the most deadly challenge! Behold! The gauntlet of deadly terror! Many different murdering items lowered, including a dog. "When I say the word it will fully activate! Canons will fire! Spikes will swing! Blades will slice! Each part willswing violently up and down. Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain." He smiled evilly. "Are you ready? Because I am about to do it!

The traps did not move. Sans smiled. "Well? What's the holdup?"

"H-holdup? What holdup? I'm…I'm about to activate it now!"

There's another pause and Sans spoke up again. "That, uh, doesn't look very activated."

Papyrus scowled. "Well! This challenge… I want to kill them with my own magic! So I can't use this one!" He turned away and wiped his brow. "Uhg…"He looked at Frisk. They were staring at him with a smile. "What are you smiling at?! This was victory for Papyrus! Nyeh! Heh! Heh…?" He runs off in the opposite direction.

"I'm not sure what his plan is. It seems like he wants to kill you… But at the same time he doesn't." He tilted his head and smiled. "Even if he decides the latter, you should still understand blue attacks."

Frisk nodded before thanking him and moving ahead.


	6. Papyrus

Frisk walked all the way till they saw a sign. It was black with red letters. It simply said "Snowdin". There was no welcome or anything. Frisk shivered. They weren't sure if it was from the feeling the town gave off or the cold. Maybe both!

As Frisk walked further into Snowdin, they saw a shop. Sans said if they wanted to buy something, this would be better. Frisk walked in. "Oh, hello!" Frisk smiled.

"Are you gonna buy something, kid? I don't have all day." The rabbit looked menacing. It had black fur, and it seemed as if they had sharp teeth… "Hope you brought a lot of cash."

Frisk looked at what she had to offer. "Yikes…" The cheapest thing was 30 gold. Frisk looked at their money. They could buy some food for the way. "You made that yourself?" They asked.

The rabbit blushed. "What's it to you? Are buying something or not. If not get out."

They smiled. "I'll take the Cinnamon Bun."

The store owner put out her hand and Frisk gave them money. They received the CinaBun and waved to the store owner before leaving. "What's with that kid…" She mumbled.

Frisk continued to walk through the town. They got strange looks and glares. They felt like someone would jump out and just kill them. "I don't like this place…" Flowey mumbled.

"You don't like anywhere down here, Flowey…"

As they continued to walk they came across a pine tree. It was covered in snow. Frisk stopped to observe it when suddenly a monster jumped from behind it. The monster screamed which scared Frisk and Flowey half to death.

The armless monster laughed. "I love scaring the new kids." They gave Frisk a devious smile.

"Oh…" Frisk tried to calm down before speaking. "H- hello… My name is Frisk."

"And my name, is not your concern. Now keep going…" They paused. "Before I get ya!" They said with a growl.

Frisk yelped and ran off. Frisk kept moving and continued to get looks from other monsters. They stopped by the 'Librarby', but Flowey insisted they keep going. Maybe a place with a typo like that can't be good. As they continued to walk they saw a cozy looking house. Frisk knocked on the door, but nobody came. They continued on and soon it became extremely foggy. They could barely see, but soon they saw a figure before them.

"Human." It was Papyrus' voice. "Allow me to tell you what's going to happen. I'm going to kill you and have your soul taken to Asgore. I will not have any regrets or feel bad about it. I don't feel the need to protect you or keep you safe either. I- I've got to kill you. So… Here we go."

Frisk's eyes went wide. "Papyrus!"

Papyrus has engaged you in battle.

"Human… Watch your back." Papyrus brought bones from the ground behind Frisk and they easily avoided them. He turned away.

"P- Papyrus… Can we talk about this?" Frisk was going to see if he could convince him not to fight.

"Nothing to talk about, human." He tilted his head. "To your right."

Frisk ran to the left and avoided the bones emerging from the ground yet again. "Papyrus, I won't fight you!" Flowey nearly screamed.

"Hm… Interesting." He seemed indifferent to the whole fight. "Stay still."

Frisk kept in place, and blue attacks ran right through them. Was he… Helping them? But, why would he do that? "You don't want to fight me either, do you?"

Papyrus looked at them and smiled. "Jump."

Frisk followed his order, but was quickly dropped back down and on to the bone.

"Ah!" Frisk screamed in pain.

"Frisk!" Flowey called out with worry. "18/20…"

"You're blue now." He glared at them. "Prepare yourself, human…"

"Papyrus please…" They said as they narrowly avoided his attacks.

"Don't be kind to me, human. You're just going to die. You'll be my first kill." His smile widened.

"Or I could be your first friend! Or next… Whichever…" They got hit after they said that.

"15/20." Flowey was freaking out in his pot.

"No, you're right. First. No one is friends down here. I don't need friends…" He prepared his next attack.

"You want to be liked, though?" Frisk felt like prodding would eventually get them killed.

His eyes widened. He growled before pulling multiple bones up from the ground and under Frisk. They couldn't even avoid the attack. It hurt them terribly.

"5/20…" Flowey stuttered out.

They were laying on the ground. They couldn't even look at Papyrus. Moving hurt too much. Flowey was trying to comfort them the best he could. Papyrus slowly walked over to them. "Any last words?"

"I…" They were staring at the snow on the ground. Some of it was red. They figured it was because they were bleeding. "I just want to be your friend…"

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "You wish." Papyrus brought down his hand ready to summon more bones, but someone grabbed his arm.

"I think that's enough, bro." Sans was holding his arm back.

"What are you doing, brother?" Papyrus hissed.

"Getting you to chill out. The human means you no harm." He said nonchalantly.

"This is my first kill, Sans. Let me have this!" He turned his brother, yelling.

Sans put his hands in his pocket and glanced down at Frisk. "It's gonna have to be some other human. Maybe someone who is just a bit harder to kill."

Papayrus was furious. "You can't stop me." He took his now free hand and brought it up. Frisk rolled over, barely missing it. He growled in response.

"They want to be your friend, Paps." He walked over to Frisk. "Leave them be."

He clenched his fist. "I should kill you Sans… God knows how easy it will be!" He walked the way Frisk came." He glanced back. His expression, slightly relieved.

Frisk sat up and looked up to Sans. "Th- thank you…" They smiled. "You're so kind."

"Don't call me that kid. Killing you is like killing that flower. I can stomp on you and you'd be dead. You're too easy." He walked the way Papyrus went.

Frisk looked down at their flower companion. "So close…"

"Stop getting so close to death!" Fowey shouted.

Frisk shrugged and ate the CinnaBun they bought. "It's really good…" Frisk began to chew. "You think Papyrus would be my friend, still?"

Flowey groaned. "No, Frisk…" He sighed. "You act like you want to die or something…" Frisk silently continued to eat their food. "Frisk…"

"I'm gonna go back." Their health was fully restored. "He seems lonely." They got up and followed the two skeletons.

Papyrus was standing outside of the cozy house. He looked upset. "Not you again…"

"Hi!" They gave him a warm smile.

"Are you dumb? After I nearly killed you, you're back?" He crossed his arms and huffed. "I can't even attack you again because my brother will just stop me" Sans had given him a lecture before Frisk's arrival. "He's acting so odd…"

"I want to be your friend." Frisk simply stated.

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "Still?" He walked towards his door. "Whatever. Come in if you want." He walked inside.

Frisk looked down at Flowey. His expression was sheer terror for he knew Frisk's next move. "Come on… Sans will just save me, right?"

Frisk walked and saw Papyrus sitting on the couch. He was watching a show. There was a robot with four arms. Frisk shrugged and walked over. They sat on the armrest of the couch. "Um… I see you guys like red and black!"

"King Asgore demands that the two colors be the theme of the Underground." He stated without looking at them.

Frisk nodded, holding Flowey close. They looked around the house. They saw a sock with multiple notes attached to it. They decided not to read them. Frisk stood up and decided to look around. They were also a bit nosey. They walked inside the kitchen.

"If you're hungry there's chicken alfredo in the fridge." Papyrus said abruptly.

Frisk jumped and Flowey seemed to turn white. They turned around. "You move fast…" He shrugged. "I'm not hungry… Just curious…"

"Nosey human…" He mumbled. He noticed Frisk was eyeing the long cupboard. "I made it like that so I could fit more bones inside. He smiled. It was different from his others. Seemed happier.

Frisk opened and saw a mean looking dog chewing on a bone. Papyrus' look turned to shock as he noticed. "Get that thing!"

The dog ran out the cupboard and Frisk attempted to chase it, but it left the house. They smiled apologetically. "S- sorry…"

"Whatever. It's just a dumb bone…" Sans popped out of his room and played an unfortunate tune on what sounded like a trombone. "Sans! Stop plaguing my life with incidental music!"

Frisk left the kitchen and Papyrus followed. They went up the stairs, Papyrus stayed back, and followed where they heard the music come from. They knocked on what they assumed was Sans' room. But nobody came. They huffed. Maybe Sans was busy.

They walked back down stairs and Papyrus was standing at the bottom, waiting. "You should get going, human. I can't have you with me for an extensive amount of time. Undyne might smell you on me.

Frisk nodded. They walked towards the door and opened it. They turned back. "See you later, Papyrus. I really like you. You seem nicer than you let on." They walked out and closed the door, leaving Papyrus with his eyes wide and face red.

Frisk walked through the foggy area yet again and they found themselves in a new environment. It was humid and warmer than Snowdin. Frisk smiled. It was getting pretty cold there.

"This is the Waterfall, Frisk." Flowey eventually chimed in as they walked.


	7. Frisk and Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicide mention

Frisk continued down the path that the Waterfall led them. Soon they came across some familiar faces and a new mean looking one.

"Yo, dude." It was the monster that Frisk met back in Snowdin. "Here to get scared again? Or are you trying to get me in trouble?"

Frisk shook their head quickly and moved over to the glowing blue flower.

"This is an echo flower." Flowey began. "It repeats the last thing it heard over and over again."

"Hm…" Frisk nodded in interest. Eventually they made it to Sans. "H- hey! I didn't see you go past me."

He chuckled. "I know." He leaned on his stand and looked up at Frisk. "What brings ya here, kid."

"Just making my way through the Underground…" Frisk smiled weakly.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" He sat up. "Can't befriend everyone?"

"I'm trying… But… Two so far have been very hard. One in particular confuses me very much." Frisk was beating around the bush.

He leaned forward on his hands. "What did this confusing one do?"

"I was in a fight, right? And I almost died… But, then he defended and saved me." They explained.

"So far so good."

"But when I tried to thank him, he got really cold."

He smirked. "Well, we were in Snowdin."

Frisk giggled a little. "I guess you're right."

"You really wanna be my friend that badly, huh?" Frisk nodded and he then shrugged. "Alright. I guess I'll take you to Grillby's."

Frisk smiled again. It was more genuine than usual. "Hey, thanks!" Frisk began to walk the way they came.

Sans walked around his station and grabbed their arm. "Hey. I know a shortcut." He held their arm and walked them the opposite direction of the bar.

Suddenly they were at Grillby's. Frisk felt dizzy for a second considering they had never teleported before. "You have… Teleportation powers…"

"If you wanna call it that." Everyone seemed to turn away from Sans as he walked in. Was it out of fear? Respect? Or did they all hate him?

They both sat on the stools. Frisk yelped and jumped out of the chair. Tacks. "Sans…"

"Hey, it wasn't me." He shrugged with a smirk.

Flowey hissed at the skeleton. "Hey! You just cost Frisk 2 HP! You better pay for that!"

Frisk placed Flowey on the counter as he started to growl at Sans. They wiped the tacks away then sat down. "If you couldn't tell… You're the confusing one, Sans…"

He nodded. "What can I say? You confuse me too." He laid his head on the counter and looked up to Frisk. "You're still trying to befriend my brother." He looked forward. "He likes you, I think…"

Frisk smiled. "Really?" They giggled. "I'm so happy."

He turned back to Frisk to see their smile. "It's not like he's gonna show you…"

Frisk looked down, still smiling. "That's fine… At least someone likes me…"

Sans sat up and stared Frisk. "Hey…" Suddenly everything froze. Time seemed to stop before them. "I need to ask you somethin…"

Frisk was too concerned with their surroundings to respond. They waved a hand in front of Flowey who was frozen stiff. "Flowey?"

"Nobody can see or hear you." He turned to them. "How'd you get down here?"

Frisk looked forward. "Fell…"

"Fell, huh? C'mon. Every kid that has fallen down had a story. Tricked. Dared. Pushed. What's yours?" He shook his head. "It can't be fell. Why would you just be hangin' around Ebott?"

"Fell." Frisk said more firmly this time.

"Frisk." Their eyes widened as he said their name.

They started to glare at the counter. They snapped their head to Sans direction, still glaring. Though… It looked more like a pout on them. "I never told you my name…"

"I can listen. That flower of yours is awfully loud." He spoke, unmoved by any of their actions.

They looked forward again. Tears began to form in their eyes. "I… I did it to kill myself, Sans." Tears started to flow down their cheeks. "No one liked me up there so I decided to leave." They wiped at their eyes. "Oh, why am I telling you this, you don't care."

Sans was in shock. They seemed so happy. He looked down. "Frisk…" He wasn't sure how to comfort people. He hesitated before he put a hand on their back.

Frisk looked over at him. Was he trying to be nice? Frisk could only assume yes. They smiled at him. "Thank you, Sans."

He paused. He knew what he wanted to do, but that wouldn't be the best thing. "You're… Welcome."

Frisk began to giggle as he unfroze time. "You're very kind, Sans." His cheekbones turned red.

"Sans if you freeze time like that again, I'll kill you!" Flowey shouted. He then turned to Frisk. "Are you okay? Your eyes are wet! Did he make you cry?"

"Can it, Petals." Sans said with a smirk.

"It's Flowey!" He hissed.

"Whatever." He glanced over at Frisk. "Burger or Fries?"

"Oh, um… A burger would be nice…" Frisk wasn't that hungry, but they didn't want to reject his offer.

"Hey Grillby, we'll have a double order of the burg."

The blue 'fire man' went through th back door and quickly came back with two burgers. Frisk smiled and thanked the man. His flames seem to glow brighter.

"You're something else…" Frisk began to nibble at the burger. "Hey, you want mustard?"

"Oh, um… No, thank you." They gave him an apologetic smile.

He shrugged. "More for me." Sans then proceeded to drink the entire bottle of mustard

Frisk and Flowey both made a look of disgust. "Oh… You do that…"

"Don't knock it till you try it." He started to eat his own burger.

Frisk put theirs in their inventory and saved it for later. "Thank you, Sans." They stood and prepared to leave.

He raised an eyebrow. "What? You think I'm paying for all this, kid?"

Frisk's eyes widened. "I… I don't…"

"Calm down." He winked. "I'm just messin' with you kid."


	8. The Teenage Monster and Undyne

Frisk had made it back to the place they left. The other kid was still there. And still scary. Sans was also back. "Let me take you out again sometime." Was all he said before they continued their journey. They had to trudge through some water as they walked, but all seemed fine for the time being. As they walked they had to go through some tall grasses. They stopped when they heard footsteps.

Frisk heard heavy footsteps entering the area above them. "U- Undyne. I'm here with my daily report." Papyrus. Who's Undyne, they thought to their self. "Um… Regarding that human I called you about earlier." The other person spoke, but too quietly. "Huh? Did I fight them?" He scoffed. "Y- yes! Of course I did. I fought them valiantly!" The other person spoke again. "What? Did I kill them…? W-w-well… No… I tried, but you see my brother, he…"

The other hissed Papyrus' name. He stepped back. "I swear it was Sans! He stopped me!" Frisk frowned. Papyrus ratted his brother out just like that. They hoped Sans wouldn't get in trouble. "So you're going kill them yourself. Um… I… Alright…" It sounds like Papyrus walked away.

Frisk began to walk again when they heard the other person call out. Frisk looked up and they seemed to summon a spear. They looked left then right. The spear disappeared and they backed out into the darkness. Frisk walked out of the tall grasses. Suddenly the teenage monster from earlier ran out as well.

"Hey, did ya see that? She was lookin right at ya. Looks like you're dead" The monster hissed at them. Frisk yelped before running away. "See ya later coward!"

Frisk continued to walk through the Waterfalls. They encountered a few monsters along the way, but survived. Soon they came across a bridge. They were walking across a bridge. They looked over and their eyes went wide. It was Undyne, the person from earlier. She wore a full body of armor. They started summoning spears and throwing them Frisk's way. Frisk ran across the bridge and avoided spears the best they could. They got hit by a few and it cost them some HP, but they kept running.

Finally, they escaped and hid in some tall grasses. Unfortunately, Undyne followed. They walked through the grass and stopped what seemed like right in front of Frisk. Frisk and Flowey were both shaking as the person reached down. They picked up what they grabbed. It was the monster from earlier. They had a goofy looking grin on their face.

Undyne placed the child back down and walked away. Frisk walked out of the grass and the kid followed. "Yo! Man… I'm always in the way! I really want to see her fight you! You're so dead!" The monster ran ahead.

Frisk proceeded through the Waterfalls. They came across some cheese in in crystal. They shrugged and moved on. Soon after they found Sans. He was standing next to a telescope when Frisk walked up.

"I'm thinking about starting a telescope business." He smiled. "It's normally 50,000 gold, but… Since you're a different… I'll let you use it for free." He winked. "Howzabout it?"

Frisk smiled. "Thank you!" Frisk looked through the telescope. They couldn't see anything but red. They moved back and huffed.

"What? You didn't like it." He winked. "I'll give you a full refund."

"Frisk…" Flowey said. "There's red around your eye…"

Sans laughed as the two walked on. "He's such a jokester." Frisk said. "But, that was his most innocent prank, yet…"

As they were walking they came through a land that was surrounded by water that seemed to glow. There were more echo flowers around. Along the way they encountered a few monsters and a very odd water monster. They were… Less than pleasant. They met a shy singer and sang with them, while avoiding attacks. Soon they came across a statue.

"There is a music box inside the statue…" Flowey commented.

"It's not playing…" Frisk looked up. "Maybe because it's getting rained on." Frisk sighed.

They kept walking and soon they saw a bucket of umbrellas. Frisk smiled. "Hey!" They picked up an umbrella and ran back. They put umbrella on the statue. "Oh…"

A soft tune began to play. It was pleasing and slow. Frisk kind of hummed along, while Flowey went silent.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't you like the song?" Frisk asked.

"Y- yeah… But, um, we should keep moving." He said quietly.

Frisk shrugged and kept walking. They took another umbrella, held Flowey in one arm and the umbrella in the other. They continued and they entered and are where it was raining. Quite odd considering they're underground. Eventually they saw the monster kid again. Frisk internally screamed.

"You got an umbrella? Let me get under!" They ran under and moved close to Frisk.

Frisk closed their eyes and tried to keep from screaming. "We can walk together…"

The two walked in silence till the monster ruined the calm atmosphere. "Undyne's the best! If I keep close to you, I'll be able to watch the fight! Boy, I can't wait till she kicks your ass."

Frisk sighed. They just escaped someone. Trying not to die was stressful. Maybe if they befriend the person quickly. They could escape faster. The two turned a corner. The other teenager continued to talk about Undyne and how 'bad ass' she was as they walked. It only made Frisk more nervous to meet them. The two soon came across a view of the castle. Frisk stopped and starred in awe. The monster yelled at them to keep up so they ran up with them. Frisk came across a place to return the umbrella and put it back.

Frisk looked over. "Oh…" There was a cliff and they were at the bottom of it. "Do I have to turn back?"

The monster stared at Frisk for a minute. "Hey… She can't kill you if you aren't there. Put the weed at the top and climb on my head."

Frisk smiled at their first act of kindness. They placed Flowey at the top and then climbed on the monsters head. They hoisted themselves up and stood up. They picked up Flowey before saying, "Thank you!"

The monster looked up at them in disbelief. "Wh- what?!" They blushed. "J- just go get killed! I'll be there to watch!" They ran off.

Frisk was walking down a path and they eventually came to a bridge. It looked sturdy enough so they continued down it. As they were walking they were suddenly stopped by glowing circles in the ground. Then spears shot up from the ground.

"Undyne!" Flowey cried.

The same attack was repeated as Frisk ran and ran. They tried very hard to not get hit, but could not succeed every time. They got hit a few times and it cost them some HP. While they ran they saw Undyne below them, as Flowey had screamed. They assumed this person was the one summoning spears. Soon they came to a large area of the bridge and even more spears appeared around them. Frisk was trying their very best to keep alive when they ran down a path that the bridge branched off to, unfortunately, It was dead end.

They made it to the end and stopped, so did the spears. "You think… They're gone?" Frisk said trying to catch their breath.

Flowey shook his head. "I'm not sure. But they stopped… just walk back."

Frisk walked a little ways and they were suddenly face to face to the villain. Frisk gasped. They flinched, but the person did not attack. Frisk looked at the person before smiling. "H- hello…"

They did not respond. The spears they could summon shot through the bridge and destroyed it, making Frisk's half fall. Frisk did not cry out, though Flowey did. They simply reached out a hand. How naïve to think the person would grab it.


	9. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suicide attempt?

A loud splash is heard.

"Hey… What the hell was that? I think I heard it over here." A voice Frisk had never heard before spoke. "It's a human! Come here… Are you okay? Mom and Dad will be happy to see you. Chara?" The person laughed. "What kind of name is that? Well… My name is…"

Frisk opened their eyes to Flowey shouting. And crying… They were laying on a bed of goldon flowers. Similar to the one they landed in earlier. They sat up. "M-my name isn't Chara…"

Flowey looked at Frisk. "Oh my God, You're alive! A- and… Of course not… You're Frisk."

They nodded slowly. "Y- yeah… I guess the name just showed up in my dream…"

Frisk stood up before picking up Flowey and trudging through the water. They were waist deep in it. "Oh man… I'm gonna catch a cold when I get back."

"If you get back…" Flowey mumbled.

Frisk huffed and continued. There were piles of garbage in the water. It was filled with brands Frisk could recognize. "Weird…" They continued and they saw more garbage. Eventually they came across a cooler. It had some food in it. Frisk took some just in case. They came across a dummy that eventually came to life. It was very happy, but Napstablook came and cried on it. So they ran away.

"Were they bothering you, kid?" Napstablook asked nonchalantly.

Frisk shook their head. "N- no actually!"

"Well, they were bothering me so, I had to do that." Napstablook continued to float north. "I'm going home. It's up there if you care."

Frisk tilted their head and watched them float away. "Frisk…" Flowey began. "You're going aren't you?"

Frisk smiled wide and nodded. "Let's go!" They walked and finally made it out the water. Napstablook was still floating north so they followed.

Frisk saw two houses. One was red and the other was gray. Frisk assumed the gray one belonged to the ghost. They opened the door and walked in.

"Oh." The ghost said as they turned away from the computer. "You're actually here…" They frowned. "I can't believe you made it out of the Ruins alive. I can't believe you made it out of Snowdin alive!"

Frisk smiled. "Hard work and Determination!" They looked down. "And the help of my little buddy."

"Oh… That thing can follow you now." Napstablook glared at the plant.

Frisk sighed and looked around. The ghost told them about some things as they asked and they even listened to some of the ghost's music. Soon after they offered a ghost sandwich. It phased right through Frisk. They rolled their eyes and asked Frisk if they would like to "Feel like garbage" with them. Frisk agreed and they both laid on the floor. It was like they were in space for a moment, but soon it was all gone.

Frisk smiled at Napstablook. "I've had fun, here. Thank you."

Napstablook stared at them. "You're… welcome? I guess…" They turned away. "Go on with your journey. Make it out of here…"

Frisk gasped. No one had supported them in leaving before. They smiled before leaving the house. They visited the snail farm and had a good snail race before they continued. They met another storeowner and talked for a moment before they moved on. They came across a few monsters and puzzles. There was weird cat like creature and a horse head with a person's body and snakes tail. They horse creature tried to flirt with them. He failed miserably of course. They found a village with more of the cat like creatures. They didn't attack, but were kind of mean. Flowey was terribly annoyed by them. They left and encountered more monsters. One that really wanted to clean them and another that reminded them of a monster from the Ruins.

They continued till they entered a dark place with lanterns. They spared some more, before they made it out. They found a new area and walked. It got darker and darker till they could only see right in front of them. Soon they saw an echo flower. Frisk listened.

"Behind you." An unfamiliar voice spoke slowly.

Frisk spun around and they saw Undyne. They began to walk toward Frisk.

They stared. "Seven." Frisk looked on and finally got a good look at the person. "Seven human souls." She said. "With the power of seven human souls, our king… King Asgore Dreemurr… will become a god. With that power, Asgore can finally shatter the barrier." She sighed. "He will finally take the surface back from humanity." She clenched her fist. "And give them back the suffering and pain we have endured." She spoke with a growl.

She sighed once again. "Understand, human? This is your only chance at redemption." She laughed quietly. "Not like we'll care. Just give me your soul. And let us get on with our lives. I can't promise I'll take it gently." They summoned a spear and begin to charge at Frisk.

Undyne has engaged you in-

"Yo, yo, yo! Wait! I wanna see this!" The monster kid from earlier jumped in between the two. "Finally!" They glanced at Frisk and smile. "Carry on Undyne." They sat down and prepared to watch.

Undyne looked down at the teen before grabbing their head and pulling them away. "H- hey! I just wanna watch the fight!

Frisk watched the two go before sighing in relief. "Maybe they're not so bad…"

Flowey rolled his eyes. "This is only the second time they've helped!"

"Yeah, I know…" Frisk saw a pathway and walked up it.

They found themselves in water again. And they came across many echo flowers. Someone wishes that they could see the stars. Frisk frowned. Maybe they should just give up their soul. They fell down to die, anyway. Frisk came across another bridge. They walked across it and stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Yo!" It was the teenage monster. Frisk tuned around. "Hey… I've been thinking. You… you're real nice. And it's weird, but I think… I want you to live." He shook his head. "I can't watch her fight you." They began to walk away when suddenly they tripped on a narrow part of the bridge. "H- hey!" they were holding on best they could without any arms.

Undyne soon entered the scene. They were shocked to see the kid in danger. Frisk put down Flowey and ran to help them. They grabbed them and pulled them up. The monster smiled slightly at Frisk. "You're weird!" They turned to Undyne. "H- hey…I don't like them, but. You shouldn't fight them. They're a different kind of person. They should be spared!"

Undyned backed away before running the other direction. The monster turned to Frisk. "See ya later weirdo!" They ran the way Undyne went.

Frisk sighed in relief. They got away from her again. They went on with their journey. They walked across a small bridge then came across what looked like a cave. They saw something above them and looked up. It was Undyne.

"Seven. Seven human souls and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far. Understand? Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed. Normally… I'd tell you a story… But I want you dead way too bad." She removed her helmet. It revealed the face of a fish women. "Prepare yourself, human! Prepare to die!" She jumped from on top if the cave and down to Frisk.

Undyne has engaged you in battle.

"You keep pretending to be all good and what not. The best thing you could ever do is give up your soul!" She hissed.

Frisk looked down, contemplating the thought. "I… I just want to go home…"

"Well, you're not kid!" Undyne summoned her spears and shot them around Frisk.

As a reflex, they held Flowey out in front of them. Through Flowey's screaming, they deflected all the spears. "Frisk!"

"I'm sorry, Flowey! B-but… The pot protected me…"

The flower smiled. "It did, huh? Use me! Just don't let me get hit…"

Frisk started to frown. "They really wanna leave, Flowey…"

"Yeah, we all do. Now keep using me as a shield!" Flowey was ready for the fight to continue. Frisk put the flower pot down. "Fr- Frisk? What are you doing?"

"Undyne…" Frisk began to speak. Suddenly their soul began to emerge from their chest. Frisk held it out to the woman in her armor.

A crooked smile spread across her face. "Finally."


	10. Frisk, Sans, and Undyne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: talk of suicide

Frisk was holding out their soul to the eager Undyne. "It has never been this easy!"

Undyne was ready to grab it when suddenly a ball of black came and butted her out of the way. The force took Undyne and the black ball to the ground. Frisk gasped as the soul went back inside. The black ball was revealed to be Sans. He groaned as he sat up. It seems he knocked Undyne out. She stayed on the ground confused and dazed.

Sans looked up at Frisk. "What the hell was that?"

Frisk squirmed in their spot. They glanced back at Flowey, who was confused and horrified by what almost happened and what just happened. "Yeah, Frisk! What the hell was that?!"

They opened their mouth, but words didn't come out. "I-I… I thought I could free you guys! I wanted the monsters to reach the surface again. I wanted you all to be free…"

Sans stood up. "Frisk… I was rootin' for you. I wanted you to get out." He sighed.

"Why would you even do that Frisk?" Flowey was confused. "That's your life!"

Frisk didn't speak, but Sans did. "Leave it alone, Petals. Quit buggin 'em." His words were stern.

Flowey shrunk in his pot. "Yikes… Sorry…"

Frisk grabbed Sans' sleeve and shook their head. "D- don't be mean to him Sans…" Frisk tried to explain their actions. "G- guys… I'm really sorry about that… I just that that'd be better… Undyne is right."

"Frisk…" Flowey began. "I'd rather be stuck down here for a few more years than have you die. "I don't want anyone to die."

Sans said nothing. "You should… Uh, keep moving. She could wake up."

Frisk picked up Flowey and walked along side Sans. The two continued through waterfall. They walked in silence for a while. They soon saw a fluorescent sign. It said "Hotland".

"S- so… Sans…How'd you know that was happening?" Frisk asked, breaking the silence.

"I was followin' you." He said as if it was normal.

"Oh… That's not weird at all." Frisk glanced over at him.

"Or creepy!" Flowey added.

"Hey, I thought you'd do somethin' dumb." He huffed. "And you did."

Frisk felt small. Smaller than Flowey, even. They can't say they completely regretted their actions, but… They couldn't help but feel bad. "I'm still sorry guys…"

"Hey, Frisk. It's fine." Flowey reassured. "Just don't do it again. That's your life. It's very important."

Frisk looked up to Sans, who was now silent. Flowey didn't understand the situation, for he did not know. Frisk didn't really plan on ever telling Flowey. Ever. He'd probably start crying. Or just not understand. Either way, they didn't want him to know. Sans on the other hand. He knew and he was livid. His fist were clenched and he looked like he was about to turn around and yell at them at any moment. Suddenly he turned around.

"Put the flower down." His voice was low and he sounded kind of stressed.

"What?!" Flowey started to protest.

"B- but, but!" Frisk began to stutter.

"Frisk please." He said sternly. He looked like saying 'please' hurt him. "I need to talk to you."

Frisk began to put the flower down. "Hey! Frisk!" Flowey tried to convince them.

Sans froze time. "Why… Would you do that?"

"Like I said… I wanted to help." Frisk looked down at their shoes.

"You're not helping anyone by killing yourself." Sans expression softened.

"No one wants me here!" Frisk eyes started to water. "Not even you! Why do you act like you care so much, huh?"

Sans stood there. He looked down and unclenched his fists. "Because…" He paused before grabbing Frisk's arm and pulling them into a tight hug. "Did you ever think that someone could maybe care about you?"

Frisk's eyes widened as tears began to roll down their cheeks. "But, why…?" Sans just held them tighter. They hugged him back and sobbed quietly in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Sans pulled away. "This is um… Tiring…"

They sniffled. "C- comforting?"

"Freezing time, actually." Time continued.

"Sans, you piece of shit. If you do that again, I'll kill you!" Flowey began to hiss violently. "You made them cry, again?! You are the absolute worse."

Frisk picked up Flowey and shook their head. "He's good, Flowey. Unusually kind."

Sans stared at the two before laying on the ground. "Go ahead, Frisk. I'm just gonna sleep here." He closed his eyes and immediately started snoring.

Frisk looked down at their friend. "Wow…" They continued ahead.

The whole scenery had changed. It was dry and hot. There was red rock everywhere. And Sans. Sleeping at a post. Frisk shook their head and went on.

"Hey!" Someone behind them screamed. Frisk jumped and turned back. It was Undyne. "C'mere, punk! Give me your soul!" She turned to look at Sans, who was still asleep. "You idiot, you cost me this twerp's soul!"

While she was distracted, Frisk ran ahead in Hotland. They ran by a water cooler when they heard slow heavy footsteps coming.

"You…" She said quietly. "Come… Here…" She fell to the ground.

"Oh no!" Frisk was so confused and panicked.

"Finally, she'll be out of our way."

"Wait… She's a fish! And it's hot!" Frisk ran to the water cooler and grabbed a cup of water. They went back to Undyne and poured in on her face.

She shook a little. Before standing back up. She glared at Frisk for a moment before walking back the way she came. "Oh…"

Flowey shook his head. "What is this power you have?"

Frisk shrugged. "Kindness."

Flowey crossed his leaves. "Whatever…"

Frisk continued to walk along. It was hot… Well it was Hotland. "The drastic changes in weather down here is unreal." Frisk commented.

"That's the Underground for you!" He fanned himself. "I think I know how Undyne felt."

As they walked they saw a huge lab in the distance. "Woah…" Frisk turned to some guards blocking a path. Frisk walked over.

"We're like obviously guarding this place. Scram kid." One said. The other didn't speak, but still looked menacing.

They decided to keep going till they were in front of the lab. The door slid up. "Looks like it's open." Flowey stated the obvious.

Frisk smiled. "Shall we enter?"


	11. Author's Note: Rewrite or Continue?

Hello! This isn't a new chapter, unfortunately. I am so, so sorry to anyone who actually enjoyed this and was looking forward to the rest. I had so much planned that I never got around to. I'm not good at completing things, to be honest. But I read over this again and I actually didn't hate it, and I really want to pick back up on it, but it has been over a year. I hope my writing has gotten better so I was thinking maybe I should just rewrite it. But, I'm also afraid that it'll be a bit too similar to the original. So I'll just ask anyone who cares what they think. Should I rewrite this or pick up where I left off?


	12. Alphys and Mettaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty! i got some responses, mostly from ff.net, and the majority of people want me to continue. so here's the next chapter! i won't have a real updating schedule but i'm gonna try to keep this going again! we're closer to the end than i thought ;u;

Frisk walked into the building and the room was lowly lit. “It’s pretty dark…” Flowey finally spoke.  
   
Frisk had walked further in when they had noticed something on a large screen. “Hey, it’s…”  
   
“You…?” Flowey finished.  
   
“That’s creepy…” Frisk whined a bit.  
   
They walked in further. They could barely see the things to their left. Suddenly, further down, a door opened. What appeared to be a lizard in a red and black dress and lab coat walked out. The lights flickered on and the lizard turned to Frisk and walked forward. Frisk could not seem to see the lizard’s eyes through their glasses. They quickly stopped after and noticed them.  
   
“Oh. My God…” She laughed slightly. “I didn’t expect you to be here so soon.” She ran up to Frisk and the flower. “Oh, the cameras did you no justice, you are just adorable.” She said grabbing Frisk’s cheeks.  
   
She backed up. “Oh, where are my manners.” She put her hands on her hips. “Hello, my name is Dr. Alphys. I’m Asgore’s royal scientist.” Her smile widened. “I see the fear in your eyes. I’m not one of the people who will attack you.”  
   
Frisk sighed in relief. “So, you’re nice?”  
   
“Oh, not at all.” She laughed. “Though I have been watching your journey up to this point and I can’t help, but root for you! How you befriend people down here is nothing like I’ve ever seen before. I can’t believe Sans actually protects you!”  
   
Frisk’s eyes widened. “You know Sans?”  
   
“Oh, yeah, definitely. And I also know he doesn’t really care about anyone. Except for you. It’s so weird.” Alphys shook her head. “Initially I was going to have you killed you myself, but… Watching your journey… It would be like canceling my favorite anime!” She coughed. "I mean show..."  
   
“S- so you’re going to help me?” Frisk smiled with a bit of hope.  
   
She scoffed. “Oh, God no. You're still standing in the way of our freedom.” Frisk frowned. “But, I do know a way to Asgore’s castle! I’ll give you the way and you can follow.”  
   
“Oh… Thank you!”  
   
Alphys eyes widened. “What? D- don’t thank me!” She began to blush. “Uhg, I ought to kill you right now!” Suddenly she stopped. “Oh. I just remembered. I built a robot. And it wants to kill all humans. So… I guess he can do it for me.” She shrugged.  
   
“What?!” Frisk began to panic.  
   
“Hey, don’t worry about it. It’ll be quick and painless.” She smiled. “Hey… What’s that flower…?” She stepped back. “You.”  
   
Flowey smiled “Heh. Hi Alphys.”  
   
Frisk looked down. “So you’ve met?”  
   
“If you want to call it that.” Flowey responded.  
   
“Why do you have that thing?” She asked.  
   
“He’s my friend… He found me…”  
   
“Hmp… Whatever.” They all became quiet when suddenly they heard a loud metal sound. “Oh. Here he comes.”  
   
The loud clanks became closer a closer when suddenly a robot with four arms crashed through the wall. Frisk screamed and jumped back.  
   
“Here he comes indeed, Alphys.” The robot began to clap as if he was his own audience.  
   
“Oh, God…” Flowey rolled his eyes.  
   
“Mettaton if you’re gonna try and do your little quiz show, just leave. You’re so trashy.” Alphys said nonchalantly.  
   
The robot turned to her and seemed to hiss. “This is happening, Alphys.”

She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, whatever.”

He took a reflective pause. “Now, my lovelies… I’d like to welcome you… Three to today’s Quiz Show!” The room darkened and two disco balls dropped down and began to spin. A fluorescent sign that said ‘Game Show’ came down as well. “And our lovely contestant…”

Flowey glared at the machine. “Their name’s Frisk.”

“Frisk!” He rolled over next to them and Flowey growled. “Control your plant. Here are the rules! It’s open response. Just say the right answer… And you won’t die!”

Flowey’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?!”

Mettaton has engaged you in… a quiz show?

Flowey groaned. “Alright, Frisk uh… you can, um…” Then he checked him. “Cry.”

“What?” Frisk whined.

“Crying is against the rules.” Mettaton chuckled. “Alright! What is the prize for getting a question right?”

Flowey whispered something to them. “Uh, um, more questions?”

“That’s correct! Now here’s your prize.” He moved to the next card. “What’s the king’s full name?”

Frisk looked at Flowey and saw his expression had quickly changed from worried to dejected. Flowey still mumbled the answer. “Asgore Dreemurr.”

“Also right! You’re a bit too good at this.” He moved on. “Finally something about me! What are robots made out of?

“Metal and magic?” Frisk took a guess.

“Absolutely!”

“More like, metal and stupidity.” Alphys mumbled.

He turned to her. “Alphys you always do this. Just stop being such a bitch!” She snickered as he continued. “Alright here’s another…” He spat out a long and elaborate math problem that Frisk could barely comprehend.

Frisk looked down. “Uh… Um…” Flowey told them the answer yet again. “32.058 minutes…?”

“Also correct…” He scoffed before pulling a jar out of practically nowhere. “How many flies are in this jar.”

Frisk knew this game was just unfair, but luckily Flowey knew all the answers. They were confused as to why though. “Fifty-four.” They huffed.

“Getting annoyed? Too bad. You’re right and you get another prize.” He laughed. “Would you smooch a ghost.”

Frisk smiled brightly and made a fist. “Hell yeah!”

Flowey’s mouth dropped open. “Frisk…”

“That’s the best answer you’ve given all day!” If he had a mouth, he would’ve smiled. “Now time for a tough question! In the dating simulation video game of ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’, what is Mew Mew’s favorite food.”

“Oh! Oh!” Alphys jumped up. “I know this one!” She went on a long tangent about the part of the game the answer came from and basically spoiled the entirety of the series. “And it’s honestly my favorite part of the game because it’s a powerful message about friend… ship…” She crossed her arms and blushed.

“Alphys… I always knew you were a huge fucking weeaboo, but God that is embarrassing…” He shook his finger. “Now the human knows the answer. If there were supposed to be two contestants, you should’ve told me. Now here’s a question I am absolutely sure you know the answer to.”

Alphys looked at Flowey and saw him almost dying with laughter. “Mettaton don’t you fucking dare!”

“Who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?”

Flowey calmed down enough to whisper the answer to Frisk. They raised an eyebrow. “Undyne…?”

Alphys covered her quickly reddening face and nearly screamed. “What the hell!”

“I told you it was obvious. You couldn’t keep that a secret no matter how hard you tried. You scribble her name in the margins of your notes. You name random programs after her. You even write… Fanfiction of you two.”

Flowey sighed after his laughing fit. “That is so embarrassing…”

“Well, as long as Petals and Alphys are helping you. This’ll be really boring.” He chuckled. “Luckily this was a pilot episode! Next time they’ll be more tension! More drama! More bloodshed!” His arms retracted into himself and he jetted out of the room.

Frisk sighed. “That was weird…” They looked at Alphys. “You like Undy-“

“Shut up kid.” She still had her arms crossed as she looked away.

Frisk, thinking she had nothing else to say, began to walk back the way they came.

“Hey wait!” She walked over to them. “Let me give you my number. I want to keep up with all the drama you encounter.” She smirked.

“Oh! Okay…” Frisk went into their pocket and handed Alphys their phone.

Alphys took their phone. “Okay… Um… What the hell is this?” She shook her head. “This is basically a paperweight. Where on Earth did you get this from?”

“Oh, um…”

“I don’t really care.” She ran back to another part of her lab and they both heard unusually loud construction noises. Then she came back. “I upgraded it. Don’t thank me. Just trying to keep in touch.” She stood awkwardly for a moment before speaking again. “You should get going. And I’ve got stuff to do.” She ran off to a back room.

“This was definitely one of the more strange encounters…” Frisk walked to see a refrigerator. It was filled with instant noodles. They’re fairly sure they don’t need to be in here.

“Take one.”

“Huh? But… They aren’t…”

He rolled his eyes. “Just take it. You might need it later.”

They nodded before taking one and moving on. They went upstairs and skimmed through some books labeled human history. Neither Frisk nor Flowey found it all very accurate. Frisk is pretty sure they’ve read some of these. They walked on and saw her dusty worktable. Frisk looked up to see a periodic table peeling off of a ‘Mew Mew Kissy Cutie’ poster. They see her closet, a bed, and many unopened letters on a nightstand.

“Oh…” Flowey eventually says.

“What’s the matter?” They looked down at him.

“Um… You’ll figure it out… let’s keep going.”

The last thing they look at is a promo poster for Mettaton’s TV premiere. It says. ‘Couldn’t have been done without you, unfortunately.’

Frisk frowned. “Is that his way of saying thanks?” They continued on, just a little confused as to what he was thanking her for.

They walked to the other side of the lab and entered another part of the Hotlands. Flowey groaned. “I hate this place…”


	13. Mettaton's Nonsense and Muffet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how's a monthly update sound?

Frisk continued on through the Hotlands and encounters new monsters. A miniature volcano with a temper. A very tsundere plane… It seems they haven’t changed from the original timeline. Occasionally Frisk would see a message Alphys posted on the Undernet. Frisk didn’t even know she signed them up for it. They encountered new puzzles and got hurt along the way, but they always made it out with a smile. They found it tedious that they had to solve puzzles to continue, but why would it be super easy?

As they walked on they entered another dark area. “Why are we always going into dark rooms?” Their phone began to ring so they answered. “Alphys?”

“You can’t see a thing, huh?” She hummed. “Let me fix that.” There were a few clicking noises then the lights turned on. The three saw that Frisk and Flowey were at a kitchen set. “Get ready, Frisk.”

Mettaton soon appeared. “You won’t have time for that. I’m already here!”

Flowey let out an exasperated sigh. “What now?”

“Welcome, everyone to, ‘Cooking with a Killer Robot’.” He clapped for himself.

“Actually I think we’ll be on our way.” Flowey said.

Mettaton put an arm around Frisk and pulled them closer. “Come on doll make it easy for us and just give up your soul.”

Frisk huffed. “Last time I did that, Sans threw himself on someone.”

“Sans protected you? Goodness me, you are something special!” He laughed. “And that’s why you’re the main ingredient of this dish! But… We’ll save that for last.”

Frisk raised an eyebrow. He’s the second person to be surprised that Sans protects them. “Alright, what do you want me to do?”

“Why don’t you go get the ingredients on the counter.”

Frisk nodded before placing Flowey on the counter and walking to the other side of the kitchen. “Here you go.” They placed everything on the counter.

“Alright, everyone. What you see before you are all the ingredients in our cake.” He patted Flowey. “Even the vicious little buttercup you see here. That is if you want to kill someone. But, who doesn’t down here?”

Flowey hissed and tried to bite the robot. “Fuck off! I'm a Golden Flower!”

“You can’t hurt me, weed.” Mettaton made a fist. “Speaking of murder. I think it’s time to put all these ingredients together.” He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a chainsaw. “Luckily I’ve got this MTT Brand Chainsaw.”

Frisk turned to him and stepped back. “Ah…”

Flowey summoned up a thick wall of vines in between the two. “Hey, hey! Mettaton! I know you’re all assholes, but come on. It doesn’t hurt to be inclusive. There are vegans out there… Somewhere… What about them?”

If a robot could glare, Mettaton was definitely doing it. “Of course.” He went back to the cupboard and replaced the chainsaw with a canned soul. “Besides… I’ll need for Frisk for later events. The cake’s pre-made anyway…” He rolled away.

Frisk watched him go then looked down at Flowey. “Have you always ben able to that?”

“Yeah… I’m a small creature. Using magic takes a lot out of me.” He gasped. “What if I did that at the wrong time? What if there was a better time to use my energy? Oh, God… Oh no…”

“Don’t worry about it, Flowey.” They continued down their path and came upon an elevator.

“This should take us to Asgore’s, the king, castle. There you will be able to go home.” Flowey informed them.

Frisk nodded and walked inside. They clicked a number and it took them to another, similar looking, part of the Hotlands. They saw a small flame monster looking grumpy in the corner. No one ever remembered his name, but Frisk said they would.

Frisk walked on and saw a familiar face sitting at a hotdog stand. Their face lit up. “Sans!” They said as they ran up to him.

“Well, look who’s still alive.” He said with a smile.

They looked down and laughed. “Yeah… Mettaton and Alphys were more interesting than deadly…”

“Don’t worry about them. I’m still keeping an eye on you.” He looked at them. “How about a hotdog? Thirty gold. It’s half off, just for you.”

“It’s normally sixty? That seems overpriced.” They handed him the money.

“Because it is.” He laughed a bit as he took the money. “A skeleton’s gotta do what a skeleton’s gotta do.”

They pouted. “That’s not nice.”

Flowey groaned loudly. “We could be literally anywhere else right now, Frisk. But we’re here talking to this stupid smiling trashbag.”

“Yeah, fuck you too, Petals.” He handed Frisk the hotdog. “Here’s your ‘dog.”

“‘Dog’?” Flowey repeated.

He smirked and looked at the flower. “Yeah, that’s right. ‘Dog. Apostrophe-Dog.”

“God, I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

“Oh, quit it, you two.” Frisk smiled as they put the food away in their inventory. “Thank you, Sans.”

“Hey, it’s no problem, kid.” He laughed a bit. “Thanks for the shoutout, by the way.”

“Oh, that?” They giggled quietly. “I was just thinking out loud. I didn’t think he’d hear me.” Frisk went back to their journey. “See you later!”

“Yeah, you too.” He watched them go before calling out. “Don’t let what he said go to your head.”

Frisk snorted as they got further away. Suddenly their phone chimed. “Hm… What’s this?”

Alphys posted something. “We’re posting our hottest selfies, today!” And there was a picture of a trashcan covered in several dark filters.

Frisk covered their mouth and smiled. “Oh my God…”

They got another message for a post from “BadAssSkeleton95” in response to Alphys' post. It said “Our hottest selfies, huh? Clearly, I’ve already won.” It’s a picture of Papyrus flexing with photoshopped biceps.

Frisk started laughing and Flowey soon followed. “For a bunch of dark monsters. They’re pretty… Fun-loving.”

“I mean, everyone loves having fun.” Flowey responded as they continued walking.

As they continue they encountered a few more puzzles until two familiar guards ran up to them. They warned them of a wanted human in the area. Frisk was clearly said human, though the two monster didn’t figure it out until a few moments later. They fought for a bit until Frisk convinced the two to share their true feelings for each other. They decided to let Frisk go.

“They like each other… It’s kind of strange that they can still love and have crushes down here.”

“Hmm… Yeah, I guess.” Flowey sighed. “Honestly Frisk… Some people actually don’t feel anything nice for anybody. And others deny their feelings hard as hell.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” Flowey looked down. “Sans, the king, and Mettaton are people who don’t care about anybody. Alphys, Papyrus, and Undyne are people who deny.”

“Sans doesn’t care for anyone, huh?” Frisk recalls the times he’s spoken to them one-on-one and realizes Flowey never saw any of it.

“Nope…” He looked up again. “He doesn’t even really like his own brother, it’s kind of sad. Maybe because he threatens his life constantly, but you have to have someone on your side.”

“That’s sad…”

“Meh… He’s an asshole. I don’t care.”

As they continued walking they entered another dark room. They received another call from Alphys. “Already on it.”

The lights came on and the two were on another set. This time it was for a news reporter. Flowey’s eye twitched. “Are you serious?”

“Oh, yes!” Mettaton chimed from a reporter’s desk. “I told you, I’d need you again!”

“For fuck’s sake…” Flowey mumbled.

“Good evening, my captive audience! This Mettaton reporting live from MTT News!”

“Live?” Frisk asked. They looked forward with a bright smile and waved.

Flowey summoned a vine to smack their hand. “Don’t wave at the audience, Frisk!”

“Quite a dangerous situation has developed in eastern Hotland. I hear there was a possible murder.”

“Murder?” Frisk repeated. “Oh, no…”

“Yes! Murder! My favorite thing! Our lovely detective Frisk will investigate.”

“Good Lord, this is his stupidest segue yet…” Alphys was still on the phone. Flowey sat the phone next to himself in the flowerpot.

“I don’t really see anything.” They looked around the room. “I just see more Hotlands.”

“Hm…” Mettaton rubbed where his chin would have been. “How odd. I’m sure myself and my audience can see it.”

Frisk looked around again. “Am I looking for a pile of dust?”

“Not sure! Why don’t you tell me how humans die?” The news reporter scenery fell apart. “Welcome to the Red Room!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal!”

“This is the underground, baby!” He rolled over to Frisk and grabbed their face. “I’m tired of playing around. Asgore wants your soul on a silver platter and I want to feel the rush of tearing you to bloody piec-“ He was suddenly cut off.

“Huh?” His grip loosened and he fell over. “What just happened.”

“His batteries ran out.” Alphys responded. “I’ll retrieve him later.

“How convenient.” Flowey looks down at the phone.

“Well, Frisk is a lucky, lucky kid.” She laughed a bit. “Keep movin’ Frisk. You’ve still got a ways to go.” The phone hung up.

“Hm…” Frisk looked down at the machine. “I’m always so close to death, but it always stops at the last second. Sans wasn’t here this time though.”

“Hm…” Flowey huffed. “Who needs him. We’ve got each other.”

“Yeah…” Frisk looked down again and slightly kicked the robot. “See you later Mettaton.” Then they kept moving.

As they walked the duo looked over and saw the Core in the distance. Frisk had actually not been informed about the place at all. It gave them bad vibes even without any knowledge of the place.

“Hey, Frisk.” Flowey looked up. “You’ve been quieter than usual. You okay?”

“I… I’m just nervous about meeting Asgore.” They sighed. “I don’t think I’ll be as lucky with him…”

“I’ll be honest with you… He’s the absolute worst.” Flowey looked down. “He’s serious and all he wants is take your soul. He’ll stop at nothing to kill you. And you… You’re weak. You’ll never make it out alive.”

They hummed. “We’ll see…” the two continued and they came to another elevator. The next place they came to looked entirely different. The place was mostly a dark purple and black.

They walked up to a woman with the same amount of limbs as a spider. She smiled deviously. “Welcome to my parlor, dearie! Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to me and my cause.”

“Oh! What is it?”

“My bank account.”

“Oh…” They shook their head. “How much?”

“9999 Gold.” She smiled brightly.

Frisk jumped. “Um! No, thank you!” Frisk walked up to another monster who seemed to have bought something from her.

“What the hell just happened…” The monster looked at the Spider Donut in their hand. “I think I was possessed. Or seduced. Either way, I’m flat broke now.”

Frisk looked back with a frown before moving on. The girl was… Creepy. They kept moving and encountered another complicated puzzle before entering a new are. The place was covered in cobwebs.

“Smells like… Cobwebs…” Frisk commented.

Flowey turned back to look at them after their ridiculous statement. “What the hell does a cobweb smell like?”

“You wouldn’t know. You don’t have a nose.”

“What?!” Flowey touched his face. “I don’t need a nose to know that was stupid, Frisk.”

They kept walking and noticed it became harder to walk. “Huh?” Frisk looked down.

Suddenly laughter filled the air. “Did you hear what they said?” A familiar voice asked.

Frisk continued walking through cobwebs. “What was that?”

There was laughter again. “They said a naive little human would come through here with a flower.” Frisk kept walking. “They said the human was always kind no matter what.” Then they could barely move. “They said the human might even give up their soul. Frisk could no longer move. “What an idiot…”

Frisk turned to see that the spider woman appear next to them. “I also heard you were really cheap…” She laughed. “What’s 9999 gold, dear?”

“Oh, this isn’t fair at all.”

The battle mostly consisted of Frisk being caught in a weird purple web and giving up a lot of their money. The woman eventually lets Frisk go after she saw how exasperated the child got.

“Well, you’re fun! Even if you don't fight back!” She grabbed Frisk’s cheek and pinched it. “It’s not smart, but… You’re a survivor.”

“I guess.” Frisk looked up at her. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Muffet.” She laughed. “People like to call me… The Queen of Spiders.”

“You seem nicer than most.”

She giggled. “I’m not nice. I just don’t have that much to gain from killing you. I have all the money I could want. And it is the root of all happiness!”

“I’m pretty sure it’s, ‘money is the root of all evil’…”

“What’s your point?” She shooed Frisk. “Go along, now. I can’t let anyone know I let you go.”

Frisk continued along their path until they came across a stage. It had a poster that announced Mettaton’s show with big red letters that said ‘POSTPONED’.

“I wonder how that would’ve gone.” Frisk thought aloud.

“Just another shit show, I’m sure.” Flowey scoffed. “He definitely wants to kill you.” The two continued to talk about various things as they continued on their adventure.


	14. Sans and Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i forgot to post yesterday lmao

Frisk and Flowey made their way back to an elevator and went to a floor they had not yet visited. They walked through the new are and saw the shady Nicecream guy and the two guards holding hands happily. The vendor owner smirked while the two guards waved. Frisk smiled at all three before moving forwards. It led to the front of ‘MTT Hotel’. Frisk noticed a piece of paper on the floor and read it.

‘Go down the creepy alleyway for some sweet deals!’

“Nope!” Flowey spoke. “Nope, no, nuh-uh, I forbid it!”

“Forbid?” Frisk asked with a raised eyebrow. “What are you? My mom?”

“For right now, yes! I am. Because you don’t have proper judgment.”

“Hmph, whatever…” Frisk looked up and noticed Sans was here.

He was leaning on the building, eyes closed, arms crossed, and… Smoking… A smoking skeleton… It seems he didn’t notice when Frisk came through nor when they walked over to him.

“Hey, Sans!”

He opened an eye then jumped back when he realized who it was. “Christ! Don’t sneak up on me like that, kid…” He quickly dropped the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it.

“How can a skeleton smoke?” Frisk asked out curiosity.

“A skeleton can do just about everything anyone else can do. And I’m just glad smokin’ is one of 'em.”

“Everything about you is just horrible. Don’t you know smoke is bad for plants.” He gestured to himself. “And young humans.” Then to Frisk.

“Yes, I really want to make sure my favorite weed is okay.” He looked at Frisk. “I hear you’re making your way to the core. How about grabbing some dinner with me first?”

“We’re busy!” Flowey spoke before Frisk could even respond.

Frisk quickly covered his mouth. “I’d love to.”

“Great, thanks for treatin’ me.” He smirked.

“Wait… I…” They huffed before walking towards the door.

He gently took their arm. “Over here. I know a shortcut.” He pulled them over to a place that went seemingly nowhere and sure enough they transported to the inside of the building.

The place wasn’t very populated so they took a table towards the center. Sans sat down and prompted Frisk to do so as well. They placed Flowey near the edge on the side closest to Frisk. He groaned loudly as he didn’t want to be here.

He sighed. “Well… Here we are.” He crossed his arms over the table and looked at them. “Your journey’s almost over, huh?”

Frisk kept there hands in their lap and looked down. “Mmhmm…”

“You must really wanna get home.” Frisk didn’t respond and he averted his eyes. “Yeah… I know the truth.”

“‘The truth’?” Flowey looked at the two. “What is ‘the truth’?”

Sans glared at the plant then looked at Frisk. “It doesn’t concern you.”

“Everything about Frisk concerns me!” He hissed.

Sans nearly said something, but Frisk spoke first. “Flowey… Could you leave us alone for a moment?”

“Are you serious?” Flowey repressed an annoyed shout. “You know what?! Fine! I’ll go! But if he hurts you, don’t start screaming for me!” Flowey disappeared into the pot.

Frisk stared at the pot then frowned.

“Don’t worry about him. He’ll be fine.” Sans tried to assure them, but they kept their head down. “Hey… Let me ask you somethin’…” He looked away. “You fell to kill yourself, right?” They nodded. “Surely that means home wasn’t a good place.” They nodded again. “Then why are you trying to go back there?”

Frisk didn’t speak for a moment but continued to not look Sans in the eye. “I… Don’t have anywhere else to go, but back there. I don’t want to be there, but… It’s my only home.”

He hesitated before speaking. “I know you feel that way, but what if that weren’t true. You’ve got everything you need down here… And I know no one is really all that friendly, but…” He rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly. “I’ll be here for you. And that stupid flower. And Papyrus is coming around.”

Frisk looked up and smiled. “Really? That’s…” They laughed a bit. “That’s so sweet… But…”

He looked at them and saw their worried expression. “I get it. You’re probably better off with other humans. Don’t worry, Frisk. I’m still rootin’ for you.

They smiled. “Thanks…”

He chuckled a bit. “Hey, let me tell you a story.”

This captured Frisk’s attention. “Oh?”

“So, I’m a sentry in Snowdin Forest, right?” He began. “I sit out there and watch for humans. It honestly sucks pretty bad. Fortunately, there’s this huge door deep in the forest.” He chuckled a bit. “You don’t know this, but I like making knock-knock jokes and puns.”

“What?!” Frisk’s face lit up. “Really? You do more than silly pranks?”

“I mostly stick to pranks. I’m technically not allowed to tell jokes. People like pranks better because they cause harm. But, I know some pretty morbid jokes, so I don’t get it.”

“Aw, I’d like to hear some of your jokes sometime.”

“I seriously doubt it.” He waved his hand. “Anyway, I like to use the door to practice my knock-knock jokes. So one day I’m just knocking ‘em out, like usual. And so I knock on the door and say, ’Knock knock.’ Then suddenly from the other side, I hear a woman’s voice say, ‘Who’s there?’”

Frisk’s eyes widened. Could he be talking about Toriel? They leaned in even more intrigued by his story.

“I say, ‘Shank.’ And she responds ‘Shank who?’” He chuckles before finishing. “‘Clearly, I’ll have to shank you again, because you’re still talking.’”

Frisk looks at him, very disappointed. “You were right, I was not going to like it." They shake their head. "Sans, that’s horrible! It wasn’t even funny!”

He laughed even harder than before, then calmed down a bit before speaking. “Just let me finish… And so, after the punchline, she just starts laughing. It was honestly the biggest laugh I had ever gotten. Especially for such an unfunny knock-knock joke. And... we don’t laugh in front of strangers down here. It shows weakness. So hearing her laugh made me realize she’s twisted and has no shame. So I keep telling jokes and she keeps laughing. I actually enjoyed myself.”

Frisk nodded surprised that Sans could actually enjoy things. “Mmhmm…”

“After some time she says she has a joke of her own. She starts, ‘What do you call a monster in a freezer?’ and I say. ‘I don’t know’.” He covers his mouth and smiles widely. “She says, ‘Well her parents call her Cindy, so we should continue to call her that. She was supposed to graduate this spring.’”

Frisk put their head down on the table. “These are awful…”

“In the best way, Frisk.” He rested his head on his head. “Needless to say, this woman was definitely one of the better ones. So for the rest of the day, we continue to tell jokes but eventually, I had to go. I’ve got other things I can do. And she asks me to come back.” He shrugs. “So I do. And I came back again. And again. And again. So it’s a thing now. Telling awful jokes through the door. It’s not that bad.”

He pauses and looks away for a moment. Frisk looks worried, but he turns back to them. “One day, though. She’s not laughing as much as usual. And…” He huffs. “I ask her what was up. And she gives me some very useful information. She told me a human had fallen. She asked me to kill them on sight. And I, being a spiteful asshole, let you go.”

“Oh…” Frisk looked down.

“Do you get it? What I’m trying to say?” He closed his eyes and looked down. “You know what would’ve happened if she had never said anything? Frisk…” He opened his eyes back up and they were black. “You’d be dead where you stand.”

Frisk moved back in their seat and gasped. Their lips began to tremble as they watched him laugh slightly.

His eyes came back. “Hey, lighten up. I was just joking.” Frisk didn’t find it very funny and started to cry. “Wait. No, don’t do that!” He quickly got up and attempted to comfort them. “Damn it, Frisk… I didn’t mean it!”

They sobbed quietly and wiped their eyes. “That really hurts, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah… I get it.” He patted their back lightly. “C’mon, I’ve been protecting you.”

Frisk nodded. “True…”

“I- I… I’m sorry, alright?”

Frisk wiped their eyes one more time and smiled at him. “Okay. I forgive you.”

“Alright. Good. Don’t do that again. The other times it wasn’t my fault.”

They stare at him for a moment. “Yeah... Do you feel bad or something?”

He looks away then sighs. “… Sure.” He shakes his head. “I’ve held you up for long enough.” He started to walk back the way they came but looked back. “Don't do anything stupid, alright? Or else I'm coming for you again.” Then he practically disappears.

Frisk watched where he once was. “How does that even work.” They looked down at the empty pot. “Flowey…” They called out. “Where are you?”

Almost immediately he appeared back in the pot. “What happened? Are you hurt? Do I get to kill him?” Flowey looked around. “Where is he?”

“He already left. We just had a nice talk.” Frisk sighed before standing up and picking up Flowey. “Time to keep going.”


End file.
